


Dinner With a Friend

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Will is a Mess, but it is Hannibal, it isn't explicit, probably, the dogs are fed by Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Will has a surprise guest come by one evening.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	Dinner With a Friend

Will stared blankly out the window. He wasn’t sure how long he had stood there for. His mug of coffee was long since cold -- not that he noticed. He hadn’t tried to take a sip in a very long time. 

A dog barked from behind him. He startled, but didn’t drop the mug. He turned around. More barks sounded. He walked quickly into the kitchen, placing his mostly full mug down somewhere along the way. Three of his dogs had apparently moved their game of tug of war inside. He laughed and ushered them out. The kitchen was no place for dogs -- Hannibal wouldn’t approve, and while he wouldn’t say anything (this was Will’s house, after all, and that would be rude), he would almost certainly get that vaguely scandalized expression if he knew.

Best to avoid it, really, Will knew, even if it was an adorable expression.

Will heard a car driving to the house. He walked to the front door and leaned against the doorframe as a Bentley drove up, and a familiar figure got out of the car.

“Hello Will,” Hannibal said. “I’ve brought dinner. Have you eaten?”

Will couldn’t remember when he last ate. “Not recently, no,” he said.

Hannibal laughed, as though Will had told a funny joke. “Excellent. I also brought treats for your dogs. Sausages, I hope you don’t mind.”

Will smiled. No one else thought of his dogs the way Hannibal did, the way that Will did -- and Will loved that Hannibal understood. “I’m sure they’ll enjoy them. Thank you.”

As Hannibal began sorting out the dishes he had brought, Will moved to gather dishes. “Steaks,” Hannibal said, as he gestured to the stove. “I guarantee they will taste like no steaks you’ve had before.”

“Your food is always really good. I’m sure it will be the best steak I’ll ever eat.”

Hannibal turned around and smiled. “Don’t worry, Will. I am sure that I will cook for you again.”

Will had bent down to pet Winston, who was chewing happily on his sausage just outside the kitchen, but he looked up to smile back at Hannibal. Tomorrow would be a long day at work, that was clear, but this meal, with his family, was worth it. Even if he would have Jack breathing down his neck all day.

After all, this was his design.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing fic, and so I figured setting myself a few minutes to write fic could be fun. See what might happen, I said. And... well, this. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
